Brom's Story
by Eragonfan101
Summary: Everyone has a back story. Even Brom
1. Prolouge

Brom's Story

Prolouge

"Well Brom. This is certainly a surprise!"

"Forgive me, my Queen, but I assure you Saphira and I are as surprised as you are!"

"Ah, yes. Your dragon. May I meet her perhaps?"

"Yes, I don't see why not!" Brom said. _Saphira, Queen Islazandi wishes to meet you. Please come in but cautiously! _

_Yes. I will come in. Tell the elves not to be alarmed!_

A great blue dragon entered the forest clearing. Her large sapphire wings seemed to block out the sun's light. A few of the other elves backed off in fright.

"Do not be alarmed! She is an ally!" shouted Islazandi.

Saphira snorted.

_Ally! I think not! I think we just saved them from certain death!_

_Saphira, calm yourself!_

Islazandi looked in fright between her friend and his dragon. They seemed to be arguing. About twenty five minutes later, they seemed to cool down.

"So Brom. Tell me your story!"

Brom looked at her and began, starting from the very beginning.

Chapter One

Ellesmera

300 Years Ago

Brom was pleased. He was at last able to produce magic almost with out Saphira's help. Oromis said it would take time. But Morzan was the natural. And for that, Brom liked him. No, _worshipped him!_ Yes, that was the word. He looked eagerly at Saphira, but her gaze was else ware.

_Saphira, please!_

Brom pleaded. He was not much of a pleader, but this was an exception. She turned her head and looked at him. Her sapphire eyes glistening in the moon's shadow. Why was she ignoring him?

_It's the golden dragon, isn't it? Glaedr!_

_That is none of your business Brom!_ she snorted.

_May I remind you that we are internally linked? If you feel a strong emotion, then I would feel it too. Oromis-elda said so._

_Oromis-elda, this, Oromis-elda that! When are you going to listen to ME!_

_He is a thousand years old, Saphira. You are only twenty. He could crush you._

_Makes no difference. _she said stiffly.

_I know the feeling Saphira. It's strong. _

_The egg carrier? The elf Arya? _she asked in surprised. _May I remind YOU that we are internally linked?_

_Oh, look who's all protective now! Or is it jealousy? And it's not her..._

_Oh... _Saphira remained silent.

After a while, Brom tried to pick it up again.

_Should we have an agreement not to lie to each other OR keep secrets? We will never be one until we do so._

Saphira looked at him. _Yes. I agree. Fine, it is not Glaedr. It is the black dragon. _

_Shruikan? Isn't he only a hatchling?_

_A dragon does not pick her mate, Brom. He picks her. And it's not Shruikan either. _she chuckled.

_Than who, Saphira? I'm begging you, please!_

_His name is Salvadeaor. His rider is named Galbatorix. He is not a hatchling. _

_Fine!_ Brom stormed off.

Saphira shook her head and flew off.

_Don't go to far please_?

_Fine!_

He heard her roar in the distance. He turned and watched her go. He turned to walk away and was surprised to find Arya behind him. Her green eyes looking at him with an intensity he couldn't match.

"Brom. Is everything alright?"

"No Arya-elda. Nothing is alright!"

"Please, call me Arya! And tell me about it."

"Saphira's in love. She's complicated."

"Ah... and you?"

The question startled Brom.


	2. Chapter 1

Brom's Story

Prolouge

"Well Brom. This is certainly a surprise!"

"Forgive me, my Queen, but I assure you Saphira and I are as surprised as you are!"

"Ah, yes. Your dragon. May I meet her perhaps?"

"Yes, I don't see why not!" Brom said. _Saphira, Queen Islazandi wishes to meet you. Please come in but cautiously! _

_Yes. I will come in. Tell the elves not to be alarmed!_

A great blue dragon entered the forest clearing. Her large sapphire wings seemed to block out the sun's light. A few of the other elves backed off in fright.

"Do not be alarmed! She is an ally!" shouted Islazandi.

Saphira snorted.

_Ally! I think not! I think we just saved them from certain death!_

_Saphira, calm yourself!_

Islazandi looked in fright between her friend and his dragon. They seemed to be arguing. About twenty five minutes later, they seemed to cool down.

"So Brom. Tell me your story!"

Brom looked at her and began, starting from the very beginning.


End file.
